camoshoeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
The Camo Hat Club
The Camo Hat Club was an organization made by certain teachers of the Neeta branch of The Education Centre. Normally, teachers teach their students, but at the Neeta branch, teachers tried their hardest to become close personal friends with the students and thus gain their trust, prompting the students to reveal their secrets and problems to the teachers. The Camo Hat Club had approximately three members at the time of its birth, their leader being the great and terrible . The members of the Camo Hat Club commonly wore camouflage baseball caps. This club lasted for 0<1.5 weeks. As far as we were concerned, the club was formed sometime between late 2008 and early 2009. Stuff that Happened Warning: The following story is 90% false. One day, the glorious Camo Shoe Club Neeta garrison had successfully conquered a local territory in the courtyard. The native peoples did not like the acts the Camo Shoe Club had placed (Acts such as higher education, totalitarianism, and suppression), and thus they formed a small band of rebels known as The Camo Hat Club. The Camo Hat Club performed various petty crimes that the Camo Shoe Club easily controlled, including supply raids. Soon, as more members joined the Camo Hat Club, the Camo Shoe Club began to see them as a threat. So, they sent a force of soldiers to destroy the main Camo Hat Club base. The attack was successful; unfortunately, many leaders and troops managed to escape through previously unknown underground tunnels. A few senior leaders were captured and executed. Camo Shoe Club detectives managed to recover a diary entry from one of the enemy soldiers: "They're coming...coming to kill us all. I don't know how many they have, but we are far outnumbered. Our food supplies have been blockaded and we are very short on ammunition. I don't know how we would be able to win this battle. Their troops are within five miles of us, our scouts say. I overheard some of the officers talking with each other. They say that our chances of winning the coming battle are less than one percent. It doesn't matter, really. Our morale is so low I am sure that many of our soldiers are going to surrender immediately...or turn on their comrades...either way it's not going to end well. I must close; they're calling soldiers to their posts." Several years went by, in which little was seen or heard of the Camo Hat Club. Then, one day, the capital city of the captured courtyard called Fourth Square suddenly was enveloped in a massive uprising. Almost every native citizen was rioting and causing complete chaos. Many people found weapons and began using them against our soldiers. They pressed in closer and closer to the city center, where the city hall was located. Our soldiers were in full retreat when, on the fifteenth day of the uprising, Not-As-High-As-Snipe moose Moosington came in with huge amounts of reinforcements and swamped the city with soldiers. The uprising civilians were quelled and the uprising was brought to a halt. Many months later, the Camo Shoe Club abandoned the territory, leaving the ruined cities to the citizens. They began rebuilding their crushed civilization and are still in the process of doing so. Several Camo Shoe Club members stayed there in secret, closely observing the activities of the citizens in the cities. Category:Belligerents